Story:Star Trek: Archer/Death of A Neutron Star/Act Five
ACT FIVE FADE IN EXT-SPACE The Archer heads towards the Neutron Star, with the four remaining Birds of Prey chasing her. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) The edge of the Neutron Star gets closer on the viewer. ENS. CARLSON: Range forty meters and closing. T'Lar chimes in. LTCMDR. T'LAR: Rerouting power to the shields. Ship starts rocking about. LTCMDR. T'LAR: (off her console) Gravimetric shears Captain! Taylor activates the ship-wide. CAPT. TAYLOR: (To Com) All hands this is the Captain we're about to head into the Neutron Star, I want you all to remain calm and pray that we can get through this. All hands batten down the hatches secure all primary systems brace for impact! Ship starts violently shaking now as the everyone hangs onto their consoles and the rails on the Bridge. EXT-SPACE The Archer rocks about as the heat starts to build up on the outer hull and the port nacelle housing, the Klingon ships can't stand the shears and are torn apart. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Sparks erupts from the ceiling and one of the consoles. LT. MASON: SHIELDS HAVE FAILED, STRUCTURAL INTEGRITY DOWN TO TWENTY PERCENT! More sparks erupt from the ceiling as coolant vents from the ceiling. LTCMDR. T'LAR: HULL BREACHES ON DECKS FOUR-TWELVE! CMDR. MARTIN: Emergency force fields are in place and holding. Taylor hangs onto her chair. CAPT. TAYLOR: Ensign standby for warp on my command. ENS. CARLSON: (Off her console) Ready! T'Lar looks at her scanner. LTCMDR. T'LAR: (off her console) We're coming out to the otherside Captain! Viewer shows open space. CAPT. TAYLOR: NOW GO! Ensign Carlson inputs commands into the helm and presses the warp button. EXT-SPACE The Archer leaps into warp as the star implodes. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE Smoke is everywhere from the battle and the gravity shears of the Neutron Star, as Captain Taylor turns to Lieutenant Commander T'Lar. CAPT. TAYLOR: Report? T'Lar turns to her. LTCMDR. T'LAR: (off her console) Neutron Star has imploded Captain. She goes back to her chair and sits down in it. CAPT. TAYLOR (Sighs): (To Smith) Lieutenant hail Captain Bishop and set up a rendezvous coordinates. She turns to her console. LT. SMITH: (off her console) Captain the Valiant has confirmed rendezvous coordinates. She leans back. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE The Archer and Valiant are next to each other. INT-CAPTAIN'S READY ROOM Captain Bishop sits in the chair in front of the desk as Captain Taylor gets two cups of tea from the food maker, and sets them down on the table. CAPT. BISHOP (Smiles): Thanks for the tea Captain. He sips it. CAPT. TAYLOR: Your welcome. She sits in the chair in front of the desk as Bishop drinks his tea. CAPT. BISHOP: We were worried we wouldn't make it, but when we heard from you we were relieved. Captain Taylor leans back. CAPT. TAYLOR (Sighs): Its weird Klingon activity shouldn't be this large, (beat) it was weird seeing those Birds of prey so far from the Neutral Zone border. Bishop thinks. CAPT. BISHOP: According to Earth Outposts along the Federation-Romulan Neutral Zone border, Romulan activity has also been increasing. Taylor is surprised by that. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE Both Archer and Valiant approach Starbase twenty-four. (End of Act Five, Fade out, End Credits)